Touch The Stars
by Mel X Lady
Summary: What happens when two people want to give each other the world, but aren't willing to accept it themselves?


  
TITLE: Touch The Stars  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CATEGORY: SKR and Vignette  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Please tell the author where this is archived.   
  
FEEDBACK: DJPDude@Juno.com   
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
SUMMARY: What happens when two people want to give each other the world, but aren't willing to accept it themselves?  
  
DISCLAIMER: It's only illegal if you're caught.  
  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
You'd never take anything I could offer you, but only if you would allow me to show you what you're missing out on. You're so beautiful, Agent Scully, like an angel. You'd never know it though, no, you spend far too much time down in that dusty office with a man who could never comprehend how wonderful you are. Your beauty, intelligence and dreams are so far above his comprehension , it forces me to laugh. I bet your laugh is beautiful, like thousands of bells ringing at once. He'd never allow you to laugh though, even if it was to one of his stupid jokes. I'd allow you to laugh, but I'll never own you. I could never cage such a beauty as you, no, you're meant to be free. You could go anywhere you wanted, from the bottom of the sea all the way to the stars.  
  
Wouldn't you love that, my beautiful? I could help you to the stars. Hell, I could own the stars. How would you like that? How would you like to touch the stars? I can offer them to you, I can ensure that it happens, unlike a man who only dreams of what's in the stars. You know who this man is, however, he's not important, but you are. Yes, you are so very important, and not just to the men who think they own me. No, you are important to me. Although you can't see it now, you will someday. You never notice when I look at you through your closed window at night. Your sleeping form slightly curls as you move to your side. What are you dreaming about, Agent Scully? The stars? The moon? Perhaps, even in my wildest fantasies, you could dream of me?  
  
No. Never. I can, and soon will offer you the stars, along with an offer I want you to take. I need you to take. Please, Agent Scully, take this offer along with my life. But before I die, allow me one final honor. Allow me to help you touch the stars. They're so close to where I am, it's only a matter of time before you can touch them too.  
  
Will you ever allow me to help you, Agent Scully?   
  
XXXXXX  
  
Where are you tonight, my handsome stranger? I wait for you nightly, waiting for you to capture my lips like in one of those intense, heart stopping dreams that I often wake up from. My heart skips a beat every time I think of you. This can't be natural to have fallen into love with a person I hardly know. What do I know about you, my caged love? I know that you're alone, and I couldn't offer you anything. Not that you'd want anything from me anyway. No, you could have anything you wanted. You could have any girl in the world, why would you ever want me? Me with my workaholicism and my second guessing everyone, which I'm sure you'd hate me for.  
  
I should hate you, but I can't help but not. You've caught me in your web and I've run out of ways to escape. I'm yours now, not Mulder's. I know that's what you think, if you even think about me. Agent Mulder doesn't own me, although he believes he does. I'm trapped in your web and I'm waiting for you to come and rescue me. Time is running out, but I know you'll be here in time. I have faith in you, I even trust you.  
  
Trust. Another thing I do that Mulder hates, and I'm sure you'd try to teach me about it's dangers too. However, I no longer care. I want, need, to trust you, Alex Krycek. I find sanctuary in those dark eyes of yours, the ones that are covered by the long lashes that only add to your overall beauty.  
  
You're a complete man, and I couldn't offer you anything. But for some strange reason, I want to continue trying. I want to hold you late at night, and comfort you from the hard world that is slowly destroying you the same way it suffocates me. We could save each other, although I would never allow you to save me.  
  
Would you ever allow me to save you, Alex Krycek?  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Although  
We're apart - your part of my heart  
And tonight you belong to me  
  
"Tonight You Belong To Me"   
Patience and Prudence   
  
XXXXXX  
  
The End 


End file.
